


Crowning Glory

by Weywyrdsis (AlorevFritz)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, sapphic sutcliff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/Weywyrdsis
Summary: Grell asks for Mey's assistance with her hair, to which Mey accepts with glee. How could she possibly say no the Burnett Butler, especially considering how...close she and the other woman have gotten as of late. There's a rather pretty surprise awaiting her cooperation, granted the trick will be making Grell leave it the way it is.Normally I do better summaries but this is legit just me using Mey-rin to obsess over Grell's hair. Anyways they're in love and Grell has great hair. That's really all you need to know.





	Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> I did look up hair dyeing practices in the Victorian Era but like...nothing was consistent so I dropped that part. Maybe someday I'll find a good source and make a part two for this lmao.

"Mey-rin, could I uh...bother you for a moment?" The newest addition to the Phantomhive household staff was standing in the kitchen doorway, toes pointing at each other and hands clenched in front of her waist, twisting and then smoothing out her jacket

Mey nodded, plopping her sewing on Bard's lap as she stood. She raised an eyebrow as he made a grimaced face at her. "Don't let the thread get tangled."

Baldroy, who had been sitting next to her at the fire, and doing absolutely nothing, huffed out a grunt. "Oh ya, I have plenty of time in the day to hold a lady's sewing for her. Will do little lady."

She resisted a rude gesture, much to her internal pleasure, and kicked him lightly as she passed. "I'm sure you can manage to smoke while you do, that's all you do all day isn't it?" 

The figure in the door snickered, smiling pleasant and wicked at Mey as she strode over and out of the kitchen. A little lash flutter from the taller woman in the doorway seemed to smooth over Bard’s annoyance when added to that soft smile. "Thank you Baldroy."

"Ya, ya. You're welcome." When Mey looked back, Bard had flushed and she grinned, winking as she settled her hand in the crook of Sutcliff's elbow like a proper lady. He snorted and looked away like a caught child.

Grell bounced a little as they walked, feet just a little too fast. Unlike Mey, her clumsiness seemed to come purely from the inability to slow down or limit the strength she had. It made her appear very much like an excited filly, with her legs yet a little too long for her and her temperament still a little skittish yet.

Not too skittish to avoid riding though.

"What can I help you with Grell?"

"Oh." She flushed, lovely jade eyes averting to the ground as they walked. A hand came up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear with long fingers. "Well, I was hoping you could help me with my hair."

"Oh, of course." It would have been a little inappropriate to be in Grell's room alone if she had been a man, but they had long since gotten that much out in the open, at least between the two of them, and Baldroy and Finny. Sebastian had not been told, but he was the head of the servants, and there was a different expectation there. He would be expected to tell Ciel that Grell preferred to be known as a woman, which would have had her fired most likely, if not cause for a public scandal. There was much more secrecy to be allowed between servants, and a lot more understanding too. It had actually just been nice to see Grell relax at the acceptance of who she wanted to be when Mey had found dresses at the back of her closet and cosmetics in her vanity while cleaning. Baldroy had given the least amount of care to it, but if Mey remembered correctly from the little he’d shared, the military tended to become a rather secretive home to different people and America had its fair share of people immigrating for a new start. It shouldn’t have been surprising that Bard was fairly unaffected. 

Mey herself had been on the fringes of society for a very long time. She had seen, more than once, the other people who collected there for their own various reasons. Finny had been outside of society completely and really couldn’t have cared whatsoever. Mey had been a little relieved, quite honestly. It was much harder to explain away the very strange quirks of the Phantomhive servants to someone who appeared to be no more than a normal household servant. At least they knew Grell wouldn’t say anything about those quirks now.

It was actually quite nice, in that she had another woman to bond with and that they could quite easily disappear into each other's rooms. Sebastian couldn’t know, or at least they needed to keep things quiet enough that he could pretend not to, but that was doable. For Mey and Bard at least, keeping things on a need to know basis had been the norm in their lives for a very long time.

Grell leaned over as the door closed behind them, planting a kiss in Mey’s hair gently. “Thank you, my dear.”

Mey flushed, leaning into Grell’s side. “I...yes. You’re very welcome. What do you need help with?”

“Washing, if it’s not too much trouble, it’s gotten a bit long to do it by myself. And, well dyeing it as well, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all, not at all.” Mey rolled up her sleeves as Grell set up the needed items on her vanity. “I’m glad you asked me to help you, your hair is lovely.”

Grell grinned, wide and easy the way she was more comfortable to do in private. It was such a lovely smile, like a crescent moon set into a soft, clear night sky, with distinctive green stars sitting ignited up above it. “Thank you for saying yes my dear, I really do appreciate your help. There’s no one else I would rather ask for help.”

Mey felt her cheeks heat, and caught Grell’s slim fingers, tugging her back for a soft kiss. She could hardly resist those lips and that talented tongue. Grell let herself be pulled close, one hand fluttering to the small of Mey’s back and Mey melted against her. Grell’s nails were pointed ever so slightly through her dress, scraping slightly. Mey mewled into her mouth as the hand moved down and swatted her backside lightly. Mey’s other hand went up to Grell’s face, gently tracing her strong jaw with a reverence she wasn’t sure she’d ever felt before. She’d never been a religious person, but Grell made her want to shove that body down on a bed and worship her like a Catholic at the cross.

Grell made a vague grumbling noise when Mey pulled away, holding her there for a moment, her teeth nipping at Mey’s lips gently. “Ungh, come back here.”

“You wanted your hair done, yes you did. Later, or we’ll run out of time dear.” Mey nuzzled up under Grell’s chin for a moment, idly twisting one of the loose strands Grell let frame her face around a finger. 

“Mmm.” Grell pulled away slowly, eventually moving to sit at her dressing table. “Shampoo and wash first please?”

“Of course, dear.” Mey took place behind Grell, the other woman’s eyes closing blissfully as Mey removed the ribbon holding her hair back and began to brush it out. It was soft, silky and strong in a way Mey had never been able to get her hair to do. Mostly, she was satisfied with her own hair as long as it was staying in her head and in her pigtails. But she really couldn’t begrudge Grell the work she seemed to put into it. It was just lovely, and any vanity Grell had about it was entirely deserved. 

It took a little work, Grell leaning back so Mey could dip her hair in the water. There was quite a little bit of hair to work with and Mey very carefully placed the pot on a little side table to let Grell’s hair drip back into it. Grell almost purred as Mey began working the shampoo into it which brought a horrid bright flush to her cheeks, using soft white soap that Mey recognized as fairly popular. She’d never gotten past working with just the soap she used normally while she bathed or showered. And she'd never taken the time to work slow and pay any attention to the locks. Besides, Baldroy would have made fun of her for it. No one could possibly make fun of Grell for her indulgence, not with the results in garnered, and she had a bit more reason to, being an actual butler rather than a hired gun playing at a maid. Still, Mey could almost indulge herself this way, and pretend she really was just a maid helping another woman with her hair. Theoretically, this could have been done over a sink or bath, but it was rather more fun to bypass that and work more intimately with Grell’s hair.

The purr deepened to a soft moan as Mey worked the shampoo in, soft and gentle, fingers pressing into Grell’s scalp within the thick of her hair. Grell pressed back into the touch, glasses pressing up against her face as she tilted her head back. Mey reluctantly washed the shampoo out, slow and soft so she wouldn’t have to stop anytime soon. 

Her hands were clean after a moment, and she impulsively reached over, taking off Grell’s glasses and letting them sit against her chest. Grell blinked then, the rumbling in her throat stopping. They closed again when Mey pressed a soft kiss between them. “Mey-rin…”

“Yes?”

“You’re spoiling me.”

“I should say you deserve to be spoiled more, yes you do.” Mey leaned down, pressed the kiss down the bridge of her nose and to the tip. “Now the hair dye?”

“Ah yes, just to darken the roots please darling.” 

Mey couldn’t help but frown, parting Grell’s hair gently to get a good look at the portions she needed to apply the dye to. The rest of the rope-long locks were deep red, almost the shade of dried blood. But there, the hardly inch long section was not so dark, it was, in fact, freshly spilled blood rather than dried. A colour that was as mesmerizing in Grell’s hair as it was when it was spilt on the ground. “Oh…”

“Something wrong?” Grell tipped backward in her chair, far enough that Mey had to grab it quickly so she wouldn’t tip over completely and hit the ground.

“I didn’t realize what colour your hair was. It’s lovely. Why do you dye it?”

“At the current moment, it’s rather unfashionable. No one likes a true redhead, but a dark auburn is appropriate.”

Mey made a face, sticking her tongue out and buried her nose into Grell’s hair for a moment. Grell reached up, her fingers buried in the hair at the nape of Mey’s neck and she tilted until her face was buried in Mey’s neck, laving kisses there and Mey squeaked. “I’m sorry. It’s just such a lovely colour, and I...well I think it would rather suit you.”

Grell seemed to turn the colour of her roots. “Well, I suppose it isn’t that long yet. I could...leave it another few weeks if you’d be willing to help me dye it then?”

“Oh, I would, I really would!” Mey couldn’t help the little giggles coming out of her mouth and Grell lifted her without even standing before resettling Mey in her lap. Perhaps it was more the promise of more time spent together than the actual event making her giddy, but she could hardly be faulted for that. Could hardly be faulted for pouncing on any opportunity so far as Grell was concerned. “I do...do you know how pretty you are? I could tell you all day long Miss Sutcliff.”

There were green eyes and red hair surrounding her and Mey was utterly captured by it, walled in and caught with two perfect spotlights. She had been safely set aside by a perfect woman, and she wanted to stay there for as long as she could, for as long as Grell would let her. Her hair smelt downright lovely, curtained around her and blocking out all else except for the precious face looking down at her. A private little room for two. Grell’s smile was perfect, soft, sweet and a little bit confused as if she truly couldn’t believe her. A shame really, she ought to have been told such things all day long. “Mey-rin darling…”

“Oh hush, it’s true. Now let me comb your hair before it gets tangled.” She didn’t move, just picked up the brush and set to work between soft kisses.


End file.
